


Through the Night Dark and Drear

by thegreennoodle



Category: The Folk of the Air - Holly Black
Genre: Angst, F/M, Kidnapping, Not Really Character Death, One-Sided Attraction, Sickness, dark!cardan, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 03:10:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21246509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreennoodle/pseuds/thegreennoodle
Summary: Vivi is driving Jude to the doctor when a strange figure appears to her. Based on "Der Erlkonig" by Goethe.





	Through the Night Dark and Drear

**Author's Note:**

> Like the summary says, this is based on Goethe's poem _Der Erlkonig_. Here's a [link](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Erlk%C3%B6nig_\(Goethe\)) if you want to read that before checking out this story.

“Jude, come on,” Vivi said as she lead her younger sister out to the car. “You need to see a doctor, like, now.”

Jude had been ill since that morning. It started as a cold and had since escalated to a high fever, with bouts of exhaustion and some difficulty breathing. She thought she could just sleep it off, but her temperature was growing worrying high.

So she threw on a thick hoodie to block the cold night air and followed Vivi out of their apartment, leaving Jude’s twin sister Taryn to watch over their adoptive brother, Oak. The siblings had been on their own since their parents died nearly three years ago.

They climbed in their old mini-van. Vivi did Jude’s seatbelt for her. “Just relax, okay? You’re going to be alright.”

Jude only had the strength to nod. She was normally such an energetic, vivacious girl, and she cursed whatever gave her this illness that sapped all her strength.

They pulled out of their parking space and drove into the night. Jude stared out the window as Vivi searched for a decent radio station. She knew it would be better for her to nap on the way to the hospital, but the winter night was beautiful. Moonlight shone down on the frosted trees and grass. She managed a smile when they entered the woods. Through it was a shortcut to the edge of the city, their destination. Jude relaxed back in her seat and tried to focus on the softly playing rock music Vivi settled on.

Jude closed her eyes for what could only be a few moments. When she opened them, there was something outside her window that should have been impossible. 

There was a young man riding beside the van on a horse. The man – or was it a boy? - stared right at Jude. The first thing she noticed were his eyes. The irises were a dark, dark black that blended in with the pupils. A ring of gold encircled the edge. They seemed to pierce right through Jude, sizing her up and devouring her all at once.

Her eyes roamed over his face as his roamed over her’s. His face was regal, with sharp cheekbones and an angular jaw. Kohl lined his eyes and the lids were painted silver, along with his cheeks. What shocked her was his ears. They were...pointy. Long pointy ears that bore dangling gold and silver rings. They stood out against his jet black curls.

His clothes were well-made. A combo of black leather and velvet that would have been in style maybe two hundred years ago. A long red cape bellowed out behind him. On his head was a shining crown.

Even through her fever Jude could recognize this was a very beautiful boy-man. Beautiful, but odd. Different. Didn’t belong in Maine.

His ethereal appearance made Jude recall the stories her mother used to tell of goblins and pixies and Seelie and Unseelie courts. Man, she must really be out of it now.

“Jude, you alright? You look kinda spooked,” Vivi said, glancing at Jude from the corner of her eyes.

“There’s a Faerie king outside the window,” Jude murmured. “He has a crown and everything.”

“There’s only a bunch of mist out there. Oh, shit, you’re not hallucinating, are you?” Vivi asked with concern.

The king spoke, his voice low and soothing. “Lovely girl, won’t you come away with me? I shall take you to my kingdom and make you my queen. I will entertain you all night long. I will plant gardens for you and bring you gowns sewn from gold.”

This hallucination was a charmer. And yet, Jude could swear she felt his warm breath coming through the glass to touch her cheek. “I can hear his voice, Vivi. He’s promising me a bunch of fancy stuff.”

Vivi frowned. “You just think you’re hearing things. It’s probably just the wind in the trees.”

He spoke again, leaning in closer. “Do you wish to go with me, my love? My servants will tend to your every need. I will throw revels in your name and dance with you whenever you wish. I will hold you ever so close and sing you to sleep.”

All around the man and his horse, odd little beings appeared. They were creatures with brown and orange and green skin. Beetle eyes and insect wings. Claws and razor sharp teeth. They carried golden goblets, shining jewels, velvet and silk gowns in all colors. They bowed, somehow keeping up with the van. Were they even moving anymore?

“King Cardan, is this your bride?” they asked in high, shrill voices. “King Cardan, is this our queen?”

Cardan, since that was apparently his name, ignored them. “Do you see what gifts they have brought for you? I can give you those and much, much more if you come with me.”

“Vivi...Viv!” Jude said, trying to muster up the energy to cry out. Something was off here. She felt a growing since of unease the longer these creatures were in her presence. “Don’t you see all the creatures in the trees? He keeps saying he wants me to go away with him. Something isn’t right here!”

Jude was someone who never liked to admit she was afraid, but the greedy eyes of this king and his subjects didn’t promise anything good.

Vivi reached over to pat her knee. “There’s only trees out there, sis. Don’t worry, I can see them clear as day. Calm down. We’ll be there soon.” 

Cardan’s charming smile had turned to a frown. Jude could tell he was losing patience. “I love you, girl! I am charmed by your beauty and aroused by your form. Despite your body’s weakness I can see your fiery spirit. I shall have no other as a queen. You shall come to love me, as well. I know it! However, if you will not come with me willingly, I shall have to force you.”

To Jude’s amazement, to her horror, his long-fingered hand phased right through the glass. He stopped to stroke her hair tenderly before reaching down and snatching her wrist. His grip was as tight as a manacle. His sharp, long nails scraped against her skin. He tugged once and Jude felt nearly all her strength leave her. Was she dying? Was this man going to kill her? She whispered those terrible thoughts out loud.

Cardan smiled at her again.“Of course not, Jude. I’m taking you away from these mortals and off to your true home.” 

Jude didn’t understand what was going on but she didn’t want to go without a fight. “Vivi, he’s got a hold of me! I’m in danger! Help, he’s going to hurt me!”

“I would never hurt you, my bride!”

“Let go!” She wanted to yell but all that came out was a faint whisper.” I have a family! Sisters and a brother who will miss me!”

He seemed to hear her just fine. “I will be your family now. Our servants and subjects shall be your companions. You will be much happier in Faerie.”

He tugged once more and Jude was suddenly in front of him on the horse. She screamed out loud as she looked at the van and saw her own slumped over body through the window.

Cardan wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and kissed her ear. “Not to worry, Jude. You will never be cold or sick again. Now, off we go.”

He cracked the horse’s reins and they sped off into the trees.

Vivi drove quickly, wanting to reach the hospital before Jude got any worse. She had never seen anyone start to hallucinate from a fever like that. Jude should have seen a doctor hours ago. Damn, what kind of big sister was she?

She finally parked outside the ER. Jude needed help right away. 

Vivi turned to her sister, who had finally fallen asleep. She grasped Jude’s shoulder and shook it gently. “Hey, come on. We’re here. Jude? Jude!”

She touched Jude’s cold, pale face and put a hand to her neck to check her pulse. Vivi cried out in sorrow.

Jude was dead.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween!


End file.
